At Last
by Taisa Prongsie
Summary: Rating: G. Pairing: Abigail "Abby" Sciuto / Timothy McGee. Summary: The Team attend the 2009 Inauguration, Tim & Abby take the plunge. Spoilers: None.


**Title**: At Last  
**Author**: Taisa Prongsie.  
**Rating**: G  
**Category**: General  
**Pairing**: Abigail "Abby" Sciuto / Timothy McGee  
**Summary**: The Team attend the 2009 Inauguration, Tim & Abby take the plunge.  
**Spoilers**: None.  
**Disclaimer**: These characters belong to DPB, CBS, Paramount, et al. No copyright infringement is intended.  
**Author's Note**: Title & lyrics from Etta James' "At Last".

----

_At last, my love has come along  
My lonely days are over  
And life is like a song  
Oh yeah, at last  
The skies above are blue_

Braving the frigid cold, Timothy and Abby stood among Gibbs, Ducky, Tony, Ziva, Palmer, Vance, and the almost three million people from across the world in the National Mall in Washington. With little room to move and a wind chill that froze you to the bone, such trivial things did not matter. They stood, watching history take place before their very eyes.

The President Elect stood at the podium and took the most sacred oath in the Nation. Tears flowed over smiling lips, the hope for the future was electric, and everyone could feel it. Cheers erupted as the tall, dark man became the President of the United States of America.

The NCIS team, squished together, listened attentively, much like every other witness to the 44th inauguration. Tim's arm wrapped around Abby, kissing her on her cheek softly, embracing the historic moment and the one he loved at the same time.

Towards the end of the speech, surrounded by their 'family', he knew it was time. His long fingers snuck into his coat pocket and played with the small box. As the phenomenal speech ended, and the crowd erupted into cheers, Timothy turned the dark-haired woman in his arms around.

"Abby."

"Tim?" Raising an eyebrow, she looked at him inquisitively.

He got down on his knee, and pulled out the black box. Out of the corner of Gibbs' and Ducky's eyes, alerting them to another very important occasion. The two men discreetly alerted the others, who watched in silence.

Opening the squared container, he revealed a large silver ring with a ruby surrounded by onyx. "Abigail Sciuto. Will you do me the honour of being my wife?"

Abby's green eyes welled up with tears. She leaned over, caressed the sides of McGee's face, and kissed him. "Yes. Yes, I will." She laughed, taken aback slightly, but ecstatic nonetheless. He placed the dainty ring upon her finger, and embraced her.

Moments later, the others applauded and shouted in celebration, also embracing the new couple. Congratulations were exchanged, kisses were given, and smiles were positively radiant.

...

_My heart was wrapped up in clover  
The night I looked at you  
I found a dream that I could speak to  
A dream that I can call my own_

Later on that night, Abby and McGee stood in another crowd, feeling the same glow of excitement and anticipation of a future to come, both as a couple, and as a part of a whole Nation.

The new couple attended the Neighbourhood Ball, a request Abby had made as soon as she had heard about the event. Timothy made every arrangement possible, including his Armani tux, which fit _just _right on him. His hair was slicked back, and his eyes were practically twinkling. Abby looked positively gorgeous in a 1940's-era black dress with a red ribbon around her waist. Her hair was pulled up in a simple beehive, with her eyes outlined in black, and a bright ruby red was painted upon her lips. The radiant smile upon her face, speaking volumes of love and happiness every time she looked over at McGee, never seemed to fail.

The Ball itself was rather different than the others, as this was open to all residents of Washington. Music ranged from pop to hip hop and R&B, but it was all for Abby. The rest of the NCIS team, as federal agents, attended the Commander-in-Chief gala. If it weren't for McGee's now-fiancée desperately wanting to see the First Dance, they would have attended, as well.

After a few opening performances, President Obama and First Lady Michelle Obama walked out, looking like the epitome of elegance. Beyoncé also took the stage, and the orchestra began to play a slow, old-fashioned ballad. Timothy wrapped his hands around Abby's waist, and they swayed back and forth, a mirror image of the First Couple upon the stage. The vocalist crooned Etta James' famous song, "At Last," an utterly perfect homage to the Obamas, but also to the future McGees.

As the song came to an end, Abby whispered in Timothy's ear, "I love you."

_I found a thrill to rest my cheek to  
A thrill that I have never known  
Oh, yeah when you smile, you smile  
Oh, and then the spell was cast  
And here we are in heaven  
For you are mine  
At last_


End file.
